


猎物 III (番外一)

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 10





	猎物 III (番外一)

李赫宰毕业以后就在当地小城的还算是高端的企业里找了一份工作，这份工作什么都好，唯一不好的就是一个月总是要出去出差那么几天。

李东海前三十几年都是自己一个人过来的，听到李赫宰问他他的工作要出差的时候自己也没什么有什么问题——刚踏入社会的人谁还没经历过这些。

但是等李赫宰真的连着三个月都有半个月在外面的时候，李东海心里开始有些难受了。他好像被他的小男友宠坏了，那人一不在身边就哪哪都不舒服。

他本来也不是很会忍着欲望的人，不然之前也不会隔段时间就跑到蓝夜去。平常小男友下了班还能在家或是把他往蓝夜里拐几次，舒缓一下两个人的欲望。结果现在这人跑到外地去出差快半个月了还不回来，他又不能像以前一样跑去蓝夜随便找个dom就做。

李东海躺在床上愤恨地盯着自家的天花板，心里暗骂李赫宰怎么还不回来。

结果骂男朋友没什么结果，反倒是想着男朋友的时候身体里的情欲莫名就被激发出来了，李东海想着李赫宰，一边把手伸进裤子里，学着那人平时的样子，隔着内裤揉捏了自己的那根。

已经许久没有自己动手过的人碰上自己的那根时身体没忍住地细细颤了一下，感受着自己内裤的被前端溢出来的清液沾湿，李东海伸手拉下包裹着自己那根的内裤，用有些微量的手心包裹住自己的那根，嘴里忍不住泄出一声呻吟。

可就在李东海的拇指轻轻划过头部的时候，放在身边的手机突然响了起来，铃声拉回了李东海的理智，却在伸手拿过手机看到上面的名字的时候变得委屈起来——大混蛋，还不回来，让我在家里自己动手。

手上的动作没停，李东海接起李赫宰打来的电话，也没有刻意稳住声线，张口便是带着些颤抖的问好：“喂…”

“海海？”李赫宰刚忙完工作，领导说他明天就可以回去休息两天了，终于结束这次出差的人忍不住给男朋友打电话，走了这么多天，李赫宰实在是太想李东海了——哪里都想。

“嗯…赫…”

李赫宰的声音对李东海来说就是致命的催情剂，那根在自己的手上瞬间变得更硬了，手指时而玩弄着下面的两颗小球，时而蹭过敏感的头部，没有完全放出声的呻吟一丝不拉地透过手机传到了李赫宰的耳朵里。

捂住手机的话筒，李赫宰急忙给领导到了个招呼，就转身往自己的房间里走去，被李东海的声音勾起情欲的人嗓音低沉了不少，压低了声音对着电话那头的人喊道：“老师…”

其实平常李赫宰已经改了称呼，从毕业以后就开始喊李东海“海海”，第一次被这么叫的时候还被李东海揍得狗血淋头，说他这个小男友没大没小的，明明自己比他大了十几岁，却被那人喊着叠字的称呼，像个小孩。

那天李东海被李赫宰搂在怀里亲得有些腿软，那人还坏心眼地凑到他的耳边，轻轻吹了口气，开口说道：“难道海海更喜欢我叫你老师吗？那以后床上都这么叫你好不好？”

听了那人的话，李东海气得抬手就想给小男友一巴掌，他哪儿是那个意思！却在抬起手的下一秒被人抓过手来十指紧扣，那人压在他再一次把他吻得喘不上气来。

手上的动作因为李赫宰的话而停下，刚刚玩得有些急促的呼吸声慢慢缓了下来，开口还有些委屈地质问自己男朋友，“你什么时候回来啊！”

李赫宰的脚速很快，但其实他刚刚跟李东海打电话的时候已经在酒店楼下了，只是上个楼的时间，在李东海开口前就到房间里了。

没有回答李东海的问题，只是用低沉地嗓音说道：“老师，我们开视频吧，我想看着你。”

“好…”

话音刚落对方就挂断了电话，然后下一秒手机便收到了李赫宰的视频邀请。

李东海的房间里只有床头一小盏床头灯亮着，从手机里看到的画面就更暗了，李赫宰松了松自己的领带，打开灯拉上窗帘坐到沙发上，开口便带上dom的命令式语气，“老师，把房间里的灯打开。”

习惯了李赫宰的调教，李东海的脑袋还没有反应过来，就已经翻了个身爬到床头把房间的灯给打开了。开灯的瞬间手机上的屏幕泛白，随后便是李东海自己玩得有些泛红的脸——很美，美得李赫宰瞬间就硬了。

李赫宰靠在沙发上，单手解开自己的裤子纽扣，张口命令道：“老师，把手机靠着床头，张开腿对着我，让我看看你有多湿了。”

在床上李东海一向不会驳了李赫宰的面子，毕竟他们之间的性爱比较特殊，他喜欢被李赫宰掌控的时候，尽管那个人现在离他挺远的。

“是，主人。”

李东海把手机靠在床头，随手扒拉了一个枕头甩在床尾，背靠着枕头慢慢张开腿。

其实他还不是很湿，因为还没有玩多久，前端溢出的一丝丝清液只是打湿了发硬的那根，后穴还没有分泌出液体来。

但现在不一样了，一想着李赫宰在电话那头看着他，他的后穴就开始犯痒，身体深处不断有液体想要溢出来，后穴止不住地开始快速收缩着。

“老师的小穴一缩一缩的，是不是在想我啊？”李赫宰伸手抚上自己的那根，继续说道：“怎么在我不在的时候自己玩？老师就这么想被我操吗？”

许久没有听过李赫宰说这些荤话了，就只是两句而已，李东海就感觉自己全身都变得敏感起来，碰哪儿都会颤抖的那种，“不…没有…想你，好想你啊赫…”

“乖，我也想你啊老师。”

“去把床头柜里的润滑剂和跳蛋拿出来，让我帮帮老师，让老师舒服好不好？”

胡乱地点着头，李东海的手握着自己的前端快速摩擦着，他太想李赫宰了，只是听着那人的声音，他就感觉自己下一秒就要高潮了，却在快要高潮的时候听到那人近乎残忍的命令，“老师，不许射。”

“你如果射出来的话，就算我只是在电话这头，我也会让你一会玩到什么也射不出来。”

快速动作的手因为李赫宰的话而赶紧停下里，李东海的眼里还噙着泪水，瞪了一眼李赫宰却毫无杀伤力，只是让李赫宰本就硬了的那根变得更硬了一点而已，“你欺负我！隔了这么远你还要欺负我！混蛋啊…”

“没有，我是想让老师舒服，快去拿吧。”

因为刚刚快要高潮，李东海的大腿根还在发抖，爬起身来从床头柜里拿出了那人要的润滑剂和跳蛋，身前发硬的那根随着李东海的东西上下晃动着，高潮被打断的感觉着实不算太好受。

李东海回到刚刚的位置上对着手机屏幕晃了晃手上拿着的东西，等着李赫宰下一步的命令。

“把润滑剂挤一点出来涂到后穴上。”

李东海其实很少自己动手，就算是动手也是草草撸一发就结束，如果要说自己什么时候触碰过自己的后面，大概就是对面那个人非要拉着他的手跟着那人的动作一起在后穴里进出。

一步一步听着李赫宰的命令，李东海随意倒了一点在手心上，然后一把直接抚上了自己的会阴，润滑剂顺着重力往下滑，沾湿了本就开始流水的后穴。

“手指轻轻按一按周围，感觉变软了一点的话就插一根手指进去。”

“是，主人…”

手指在后穴外面打转着，收缩的后穴把里面的液体挤了出来又把外面的润滑剂吸了进去。李东海感觉可以了，便慢慢伸了一根手指进去。

“嗯…”太久无人造访的后穴因为自己手指的入侵也还是感到了胀，学着李赫宰以前的动作，李东海插着一根手指在后穴里四处摸索着，却怎么也找不到自己那点。

李赫宰的目光死死盯着李东海的动作，看着李东海有些无措的手指轻笑出声，“老师，再插一根手指进去。”

“你的敏感点不太深，别插那么进去宝贝。”李赫宰一字一句地说着李东海自己找了半天也没找到的那点，硬是把李东海说出了一丝哭腔，“老师找到了吗？找到了就用手指压一压吧，很舒服的。”

李东海插着两根手指在自己的后穴里，照着李赫宰的话在身体里摸索着那一点——明明是自己的身体，那人却比他自己还要更了解。

“啊……！赫…找到了…好舒服…”

自己的手指不断按压过身体里的那点，让刚刚快要高潮的那根又溢出了一点液体来，上下晃动却得不到那人释放的命令，可怜得很。

“老师舒服吗？”

李赫宰看着李东海的动作，感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了，伸手握住自己的那根上下摩擦着，看着爱人把自己玩到颤抖的画面自慰，让他比平时更兴奋。

“舒服…好舒服…呜呜…想射……让我射吧主人……”

“不许射，再等一会。”李赫宰停下手上的动作，让自己的气息平稳一点，开口命令道，“老师把手拿出来。”

刚找到感觉的人手指在后穴快速进出着操弄着，结果那人不让他高潮就算了，还让他把手拿出来。

停下的手指插在自己的后穴里也不继续动作，但也没有听话地拿出来，只是撑起自己的上半身盯着屏幕里也解开裤头自慰的男人，摇着头轻声说道：“不…我难受赫…”

“老师，听话，不要让我惩罚你，那样你会更难受的。”

李赫宰把视频的画面退了出来，在手机里翻找着之前下载过的app，打开确认李东海刚拿出来的跳蛋还能够远程连接成功以后，便点回视频画面，看到李东海已经听话地把手指抽了出来。

“主人……我想要…”李东海已经被欺负出了哭腔，那人在电话那头也还是轻易操控他所有的情绪。

“好，老师，把刚刚那颗跳蛋塞进去，我让你舒服。”

李东海眼里噙着泪，歪头看着床上静静躺在那里的跳蛋，撑起上身把它拿过来，随意倒了一点润滑剂在上面，然后张着腿抵在自己的后穴上，慢慢推了进去。

李东海知道这颗跳蛋是之前李赫宰某一次出差的时候带回来的，有被那人绑在床上玩过一次——这颗跳蛋跟其他的遥控跳蛋不太一样，是通过手机操控的，那人在手机上画不同的线条，都会让这颗跳蛋展现不同的振动频率。

那天李东海被绑在床上被玩得哭着求饶，求着李赫宰快点进来操他，不要用这颗跳蛋折磨它，结果今天却是他自己把这颗跳蛋塞进体内的。

“嗯…赫，塞进去了…啊——！”

李赫宰盯着手机屏幕，看着李东海收缩着后穴把整颗跳蛋塞进去以后便打开刚刚已经连接好的app，在屏幕上点上几个小点，李东海体内的跳蛋便轻轻震动了几下。

“老师，伸手握住你前面那根，从现在开始，如果想射的话就射出来。”

话音刚落，李赫宰便开始在手机屏幕上随意涂画着，有时候是一根手指，有时候又突然变成三根手指一同画着，李东海体内的跳蛋随着李赫宰手指在屏幕上增加的线条而加速震动着，让李东海感觉那人真的伸着手指快速操弄着他的后穴。

因为李赫宰让他释放的命令，李东海的手握住自己那根摩擦着，前后都在不断积累着快感，但却因为刚刚强忍射精的欲望现在却怎么也射不出来，哭着对李赫宰说道：“赫…我射不出来…”

手指在屏幕上随意选择了一个自动震动的频率，李赫宰点回视频画面便看到李东海快速摩擦着自己的那根，后穴也因为跳蛋震动而不停收缩着。

李赫宰也随着那人的动作自慰，嘴里还不停说着：“老师射不出来啊…好可怜哦。”

“是不是我不操你你就射不出来了啊？”

李东海崩溃的摇着头，有泪水顺着眼角流了下来，嘴里还不断念叨着不是不是，可是身体却想要李赫宰真的在身边，就算狠狠操他也行。

看着李东海的那根有要射的趋势，李赫宰凑到话筒边，用气音诱惑着：“老婆要射了哦。”

“啊——！混蛋啊…”

李赫宰很少这么叫他，第一次这么叫他的时候他狠狠地咬了一下那人的肩膀，说他是男人，不许这么喊他。可惜小男友压在他把他操得尖叫不断，还咬着他的耳朵说：“那老师都叫过我老公了，我喊你老婆也没什么问题吧？”

深埋在李东海体内的那根被不断绞紧，李赫宰知道，就算李东海不是很喜欢这个称呼，但是只要这么叫他，那人就会更有感觉。

所以今天也是故意的，在那人快要高潮的时候喊他老婆，让李东海仰着脖子瞬间高潮。

没有停下来的跳蛋折磨着李东海高潮后躺在床上不停颤抖，躺在床上一点也不想动，李东海轻声喊道：“赫…把那个关了…难受…”

轻笑了一声，李赫宰切出去把跳蛋关停，“好，老师舒服了吗？”

点了点头，但又觉得李赫宰看不到，只好张嘴轻声回了一句：“嗯。”

“海海，我刚刚叫你老婆的时候，你就直接射了，就这么喜欢吗？”李东海高潮的时候李赫宰也射了，现在靠在沙发上调戏自己的男朋友。

不说还好，说了李东海就炸毛，“不喜欢！你不许这么叫我！”

虽然是射了，也算是李赫宰给他的高潮，可是就是不如那人真的在自己身边舒服。李东海撑起身子把手机从床头拿过来，有些委屈地开口道：“你什么时候回来啊？”

“想我了？”

刚射过现在格外乖的男朋友点了点头，“想你，很想你。”

李赫宰的心一下就软了，像是被小猫挠了一下，恨不得现在就买个机票飞回家。

“明天，明天我就到家了海海。”

“我也好想你啊宝贝。”

“但是提前跟你预告一下，你明天可能也别想下床了。”

闭着眼睛休息的人瞬间等到了眼睛，水汪汪地瞪人一点也不凶。

“混蛋啊……”

但其实，还有点期待。

FIN


End file.
